Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) are increasingly being subjected to attack from thieves intent on stealing the ATM in order to access the cash or other valuable media stored in the dispenser within the ATM.
However, ATMs include a very secure and heavy safe, normally a CEN safe, and are secured to the surface on which they are mounted by bolts, which makes such attacks difficult. Therefore, thieves have resorted to using 4×4 vehicles or other large vehicle such as mechanical diggers or trucks to smash the ATM containing the safe away from its mountings. The ATM is then transported to a safe location where the thieves endeavour to remove the cash from the safe.
ATM manufacturers and financial institutions operating networks of ATMs have utilized a variety of protective measures in order to thwart such attacks. These measures range from using ink staining technology, which should render the media within the dispenser worthless as a result of such an attack, to placing bollards or other structures in front of ATMs in order to prevent the ram raid attack in the first instance.
Known solutions include chain guards or ram guards, which attach to the outside of the safe. These devices require fixings or holes added to the outside of the safe and hardware then attached to the surface of the safe. This method often looks like an afterthought, which does not give customers comfort that all is being done that can possibly be done to address this issue. This also negatively affects the footprint of the product, which is an issue for many customers.
However, attacks persist and it is therefore an object of the present invention to address the problem of ram raid attacks on ATMs.